


Holding Out For A Hero

by Sayumi_Kioko



Series: DCTV Week 2019 (January) [5]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, BAMF Sara Lance, Bad Puns, Bullying, Dragon Mick Rory, Eventual Happy Ending, Getting Together, Hurt Barry Allen, M/M, Not A Regular School, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Rogues (DCU), The Rogues (DCU) As Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-10-15 15:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17531612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayumi_Kioko/pseuds/Sayumi_Kioko
Summary: DCTV Day 5 - High School/CollegeThe first day of class was the most thrilling for everybody, especially for the people who just started there. They were nervous, and they weren’t exaggerating. It was the first day of many to train their powers.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, you precious human beings!
> 
> I'm a bit insecure about this story, so I hope you can tell me what you think about it! I'll finish it, or course, but my motivation in this one is on you, I'm sorry! xD
> 
> Thanks to SheWhoWalksUnseen for being my beta in this one too! :) You're doing and amazing job and I'm very grateful for it! (If someone can tell me how to tag her, link her or whatever I'd be very grateful too xD)
> 
> (Oops, I forgot to mark this fic as a multichapter, I'm sorry!)
> 
> That said, I hope you enjoy this fanfic! :)

The first day of class was the most thrilling for everybody, especially for the people who just started there. They were nervous, and they weren’t exaggerating. It was the first day of many to train their powers.

Not everyone developed powers throughout their life, and not all of the ones who did discovered them when they were young. Most of them were easily triggered when they turned nineteen or twenty, but a lot of people found out they had powers from twenty-one to thirty-five years old. After that, only less than one percent of the population developed powers.

The powered people were called metas, and they went to another kind of college to learn to control their powers. During the three years that would take to graduate so they were able to use their powers on their day to day basis, they studied other subjects too.

The best of all, though, was that it was free. The only stuff the student needed to pay for were the books and the materials they would like to use. The rest of things, such as a room, three meals per day, and the classes were free. However, if someone repeated a course, they would have to pay for everything.

Many years ago new laws were established around the world because it would better for everybody if people got a hold on his powers quickly. No one wanted explosions destroying an entire city, tsunamis devastating a whole town or earthquakes that had impact in more than one place again. And all of that happening by accident. Everyone was happy to pay for the meta’s education with their taxes if it assured that those things would never happen again.

The people who went to those classes weren’t divided by age, due to that not everybody developed their powers at the same age. They were split by how much control they had over their abilities since the beginning. That’s why every meta had to do an exam a month or two before the classes started.

“Cisco, Caitlin!” Barry smiled. “I’m so glad we are in the same class!”

The three of them had met on the day of the exam and became fast friends. They even exchanged phone numbers and talked a bit during the month it took for them to start the classes since the test day.

Barry was the younger one of them. While he was nineteen, Cisco was twenty-three and Caitlin was twenty-four. Being so young, it was a great difference, but the speedster had always been smarter and far more mature than most of the people of his age.

“Me too, dude, we’ll be able to train together!” The other boy said with an excited expression. “And we can hang out after classes to see movies!”

“Yeah, well, we’ll probably have to go to your room.” The speedster said sadly. “My roommate is a bully who used to beat me in high school. Last year I thought that I had finally gotten rid of that jerk, but it seems that I’m not that lucky.”

“Why don’t you fill out a form?” The woman proposed kindly. “You can ask for a change of room or something.”

“I’d need a good reason to do that.” Barry explained with a sigh. “For now Tony hasn’t done anything yet, so I’ll have to endure my fate until he does something.”

Suddenly, all the people fell silent and a second later everyone started whispering. The speedster frowned and looked at his surroundings to see what just happened. Then, he saw how a group of young people walked toward the end of the classroom.

The brunette didn’t understand why their classmates reacted like that, so he looked at his two friends with confusion in his eyes.

“What happened? Who are they?”

“Are you serious?” The other boy said. “They’re the Rogues. They’re known for being the kids of very famous villains.”

“And what have they done?” He wondered. “I mean, why do people seem to be so afraid of them?”

“What do you mean?” Caitlin asked. It was her turn to be confused. “They’re villains’ kids, they’re bad news. Their parents are criminals and probably they will be too.”

At those words, Barry got furious. He hated people judging other people because of what their parents had done. He wanted to be a CSI and he knew a lot of police stuff, but the basic, the “innocent until proven otherwise” was something that everybody knew.

“If you really think like that you should leave me alone.” Barry spat. “My father is in jail because he murdered my mother, so I’ll probably be a killer too.”

“I didn’t meant-“ Caitlin shut up because actually, she had meant that. “I’m sorry.” She said. “You’re right, I don’t know them and they haven’t done anything yet, I shouldn’t have said that.”

“However, how did they get together at school?” Cisco said. He needed to change the subject before things between them became rocky. “There are seven of them, it can’t be a coincidence.”

“Well, they probably didn’t make official that they already had powers until all of them had them.” Barry answered lowering his voice. “This way they could start a new year together and protect themselves.” The boy sighed. “Seeing everyone’s reaction, I can understand it.”

The other two were decent enough to look guilty and finally Caitlin spoke again. “You know, we can go to talk to them in our lunch break.” She wasn’t sure about that, but the least they could do was to give them a chance, right? “If you want, of course.”

“Yeah, it seems like a good idea.” The brunette smiled slightly and nodded. “They probably won’t trust us, though, so it’ll be better if we eat first. Just in case.”

After that, the class started soon, so they paid attention to everything the teacher told them. As it was the first day, she just told the students what they were going to do in her class and finally left ten minutes before the class actually finished.

The rest of the classes before lunch time were practically the same, but one of the teachers insisted on them taking a test. It wasn’t difficult, he just wanted to start to know what his student were able to do and that helped Barry to find out about the Rogues’ abilities.

When their break finally arrived, the three of them went to the cafeteria to eat (the brunette more than the others, of course) and when they finished, they looked for the group of boys.

Barry was the first to walk toward them and soon he had all their eyes on him. That didn’t stop him, though, and he approached to who seemed to be the leader and smiled.

“Hi, my name’s Barry Allen.” He introduced himself with a smile. “We’re in the same class.”

“And you’ve done your little charity act, so you can go now.” Leonard was the one who replied. “We don’t need your pity.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to annoy you, Mr. President.” The brunette rolled his eyes and he heard some chuckles. “Do you think you can give me your name or would it hurt you to be nice?”

Narrowing his eyes, Leonard stretched his hand and waited for the kid to take it. The older boy was sure that Barry here only wanted to feel better with himself or hurt them, and he wasn’t going to let that happen.

“My name’s Leonard Snart.” After introducing himself too, he iced his hand and covered the boy’s to make him uncomfortable and even hurt him a bit.

Instead of taking his hand back, though, Barry looked at it with curiosity for a few seconds. Then he started vibrating his whole arm and smiled again before looking his classmate in the eyes.

Snart could tell that this boy had balls. “So excited that you’re shaking?”

“Well, what can I say?” Barry answered with mischief. “You’re so cool you left me frozen.”

At that, the other metas growled because if those idiots kept talking they would end up driving them nuts with the puns. On the other hand, Cisco laughed.

Leonard smirked without taking his eyes off the brunette and thought that maybe, if everything went okay, they could actually be friends.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry gets a date and the group meet new people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everybody! :D 
> 
> As I promised, I'm updating the fic this week! ^w^ I hope you like it! :)
> 
> Special thanks for SheWhoWalksUnseen for beta-ing this chapter too <3 She's lovely <3
> 
> I think I don't have anything else left to say, so I'll shut up now so you can read :3

It wasn’t easy for the three of them to get along with the Rogues. Barry tried very hard to be friendly, but it was quite obvious that the villains’ sons weren’t very comfortable being open with strangers.

It was fun, of course, because deep down all of them were nerds in one way or another, but it was hard anyway. More than once some of them just snapped and tried to fight them so they would leave them alone, but Barry was very persistent.

The brunette hadn’t cared about people talking about him, or even some adults trying to bully him. He just faced them and told them to mind their own business. It had been very efficient so far.

Barry wanted to know the Rogues and be their friends and he was going to succeed. Nobody doubted about it, even if the people of the group themselves wasn’t sure about having him around.

“So what’s your relationship with Lisa?” The boy asked Leonard with honest curiosity. “I mean, you seem pretty close.”

“She’s my twin sister. Why? Were you jealous of her?” Snart smirked. “If you wanted to ask me out you just needed to do it. It’s easy. We can go out on a date this Saturday if you want.”

Barry blushed and suddenly stared at his feet. He wasn't sure if Leonard was serious or not and he didn't want to screw up their relationship.

However, if he didn't react or answer soon, he was going to look like an idiot anyway.

"Yeah, sure." The brunette mumbled. "We can go bowling if that's okay, I know a good place."

"That's fantastic." The ice-powered boy said. "We can meet there if you tell me where it is."

Barry smiled sheepishly and gave him the name and the address of the place. Then, they joined their group of friends after a quick trip to the supermarket they went on their break.

"Um... Hi." The speedster greeted shyly. "Who are you?"

"I'm Ronnie Raymond, I'm from the second year, class A." He answered with a kind smile. "Caitlin said I have to pass some kind of test for her to give me her number, and I'm still waiting."

"Ah, okay, I'm Barry Allen." The boy held out his hand and Ronnie shook it. "My friend here is Leonard Snart."

"So _Ronnie_." Leonard drawled. "What are your intentions towards Caitlin?"

"I'd like to say something like getting laid so you can kick my ass, but I really like her." The boy smiled softly. "So far I know she's smart, funny and beautiful."

Cisco snorted. "I think you're the first to find Cait fun."

"Cisco!"

"Maybe the right answer was the first one." Leonard said, ignoring Ramon. "Maybe she's not ready for a relationship and she wants to get rid of you."

"So you are the test."

"Oh, no, the only love life I'm interested in is my sister's, Barry's and mine, and I'm only interested in Barry's because I want to date him." He pointed Mick with his head. "He's your test. He doesn't like people easily, and if he doesn't like you, you won't be comfortable hanging out with us. Therefore, Caitlin will have to spend less time with us to be able to spend time with you, and you wouldn't want that, would you?"

"No pressure, I see." Ronnie said with a soft smile and sort of amused. "I'll do my best.”

“I hope that’ll be enough.” Barry muttered with an almost imperceptible smirk.

The bell told them it was time to go back to their respective classes. They were the same for everyone except Ronnie. He went to his class after saying goodbye to everyone and the rest of them went to the gym, that was actually a giant facility with different areas for training.

The more impressive ones were a small city, a white mountain and a beach. The rest of them were a green land without anything to be seen, a desert that was pretty much the same and stadium that was used by the students that wanted to graduate and become a police officer or some kind of professional fighter. They needed to learn how to use their powers to defeat their enemies and criminals without actually harming anybody.

The rest of the fields were used by everyone. They simulated accidents or even big disasters and the students needed to help and get their powers under control. That was the purpose of the college after all.

“You’re the advanced class, so you’re supposed to know more or less what you are doing with your powers.” The teacher said. “I’m not going to go easy on you because when you finish your classes in four years you won’t have anybody to take care of you. You need to have full control on your abilities because otherwise you can cause a lot of pain to other people without meaning to.”

Barry looked at his classmates and he could see a lot of them paling. None of them were sure what they were supposed to do now, but it seemed pretty dangerous due to the teacher’s way of speaking.

Fear wasn’t the only thing he saw on the others’ faces, though. He could see determination and excitement too, and he was pretty sure that he himself was a mix of the three of them. The brunette wasn’t very scared because he was pretty confident of his powers, but he knew that something bad could happen if he didn’t have them under control and that’s what he was afraid of.

“You’re going to make some groups. I don’t care how many or if you know each other or not. And you are going to use your abilities to help to prevent an even bigger disaster that the one I’m going to provoke. You have five minutes.”

Barry smiled and knew that the Rogues were inseparable, so he chuckled when he turned to watch Leonard and saw the seven of them together. It was obvious that no one was going to try and join them and they weren’t going to go with other people as well.

Cisco, Caitlin and he wouldn’t join them either because seven was already a pretty large number. The brunette knew that they would understand.

“Hey, guys, do you mind if I join you?” A beautiful, blonde girl approached them. “I can see you’re not cowards like the rest of the class.” She nodded toward the Rogues with her head. “Not everyone would ignore the whispers and rumors and befriend those troublemakers without thinking twice about it. I’m Sara Lance.”

“Hello, I’m Ralph Dibny, if you girls aren’t going to go on a date with me just say it now.”

“Not happening.” Caitlin answered.

“I have a girlfriend already.” The blonde smirked.

“That’s a shame and that’s hot.” The new boy said. “But don’t worry, I’m okay with only watching.”

“Disgusting.”

“Just don’t touch me if you want to keep your hands in their natural place.” Sara warned. "I won't make a fuss about breaking a limb or two."

"That makes you even hotter."

Cisco and Barry shook their heads and introduced themselves to the other two students. They were more or less their age, though Sara told them later she was a bit older.

"So what can you do?" Barry was eager to ask. If they were working as a team, it would be better to know each other's abilities. "With your powers, I mean."

"I'm very stretchy." Ralph answered while making his arm longer and longer towards the blonde girl. "It comes handy when people want to break my fingers."

"I still have knifes."

As if making a point, she produced a dagger of nowhere and aimed the sharp tip at the boy's hand. Dibny paled and withdrew his hand if only for safety and the rest of them stared at her in awe.

"I can communicate with dead people." Sara explained. "But only with those who are still here because they have things left to do."

"That's neat!" Cisco exclaimed. "Can you see someone here?"

"I can see a lot of people." The girl nodded and then looked briefly at the Rogues. "Specially over there." She shrugged. "But if you're asking if I can see your brother the answer is 'definitely'. He's been bothering me since the first day to tell you that he loves you and regrets how he had treated you all your life."

“What? No, that’s impossible.” The boy looked at his feet with sorrow. “It doesn’t sound like Dante at all.”

“He says that he was jealous because you’re so smart and… hey, come on, I don’t speak Spanish.” Sara complained with a frown and stared off into the distance, though she was probably looking at Dante. “He felt like a loser because your parents had to do everything for him and you had always been able to stand by yourself even though you’re the little one.”

Cisco bit his bottom lip, conflicted. He couldn’t be really sure about Sara telling the truth or not, but she said what he wanted to hear and it was enough. Barry could see his friend relax a bit, even if it still hurt to think about his brother. He felt the same when he thought about his mother.

“Thank you.”

The blonde girl nodded with sympathy and a few seconds later sighed. She explained that Dante had disappeared and it mostly meant that he was now resting in peace. She didn’t really know where people went when they vanished.

“Time over, guys!” The teacher yelled not much later. “If someone isn’t already in a group they must join the smallest teams!” No one talked nor moved, so the teacher took it as a sign to go on. “Good! Then you are the first group!” He pointed at some people with his finger and hit the floor with his foot. The ground cracked in the simulated city and some buildings started to fall. “Go!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it ^w^
> 
> I accept constructive criticism, so don't be shy and let me know if you see any mistake or something I could improve! :)
> 
> Also, please, leave a comment telling me if you liked this chapter :3
> 
> I'm already working on the next chap, so if everything go well, you'll have it soon! :)
> 
> Bye! <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rogues' powers and some plot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everybody! :) I hope you're having a good day! :3
> 
> As I said yesterday, today I'm updating this one :P So please, enjoy it! :D
> 
> Thanks to [SheWhoWalksUnseen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheWhoWalksUnseen/profile) for being an amazing beta! :3

It was awesome how the people dealt with a building crashing down. Most of their classmates focused in preventing the building to fall down completely and looking for any injured person.

All of them, including Barry’s team, worked as fast as they could, but with the Rogues everything was different. The rest of the class stared at them fascinated by their coordination. It was like they did that every day.

When the building started to fall and the teacher told them to start the exercise, everyone ran toward different directions.  While Leonard was going toward the back of the building, he took out his phone and made a call, or at least he pretended he was making a call.

It was that moment when everybody realized that none of them had called the Calm Keepers, the police or an ambulance. They had been so focused in passing the exercise and doing it the best they could that they hadn’t thought that they should make the call.

Sure, if they found themselves in a situation like that they would probably tell somebody to inform the police or something like that. They could forget about it, though, if they have done it in that moment.

Mark, Roy, Hartley and Shawna established a security perimeter so other civilians wouldn’t put themselves in danger. Mark created a thick fog with his powers, so people would think twice before continuing their way. He and the other two boys were keeping an eye so people wouldn’t get close, and Shawna was teleporting around doing the same.

Meanwhile, Leonard used his ice powers to create columns so the building kept standing up and Lisa did the same on the other side with her gold powers. Mick, on the other hand, shifted into a big scary dragon and flew skyward to check out their surroundings.

With Mick’s good sight and Hartley’s good hearing, they spotted some people inside of the building. Shawna was the one to take them out carefully and left them with Roy so he could calm them down thanks to his powers.

By the time the teacher decided to finish the exercise, the rest of the class was in absolute silence. All of them were astonished and Barry was grinning widely.

“You totally cheated.” The brunette laughed discreetly when the Rogues were with them. “I don’t believe for a second that you knew how to do all that without knowing what this exercise was about.”

“Looking for information isn’t cheating, Barry, is being smart.” Leonard smirked and winked at him. “If you’re upset because we did it better than you, I can give you a little clue next time.”

“You’re good at this.” The teacher looked at them, impressed. “You could work as police officers or calm keepers if you wanted.”

The speedster looked at the other with excitement. A calm keeper was a very important job nowadays because if there was an accident related to someone’s powers they needed to be the first to go there to help.

When he was a kid he dreamed about being a calm keeper or even about being a vigilante. Back in those days he still didn’t know what kind of powers he would get, but he used to think he would have his parents powers mixed.

“We’re only this good because we work together and we trust each other.” Leonard dismissed easily what the teacher said. “Besides, I doubt that someone would want to have someone like us working for the police or any justice force.”

“Someone like you? Do you mean someone smart, brave, organized and with such control over their powers?” Barry wanted to agree with him, but he knew he had to be quiet in that moment. “They would pay a lot of money so all they workers were like you.”

“But our parents don’t have the best of the reputations.” Len argued without hesitation. “Even if we would get the job, they would look at us like we were less than them, our coworkers wouldn’t trust us, and none of us would do a good job.”

“Just think about it, would you? You still have four years.” The man glanced at the whole group. “The seven of you have potential and it would be a shame to waste it. Don’t let your parents define who you are.”

The teacher went to other teams to talk with them about their mistakes and their strong points. It was easy to tell which one of them they were talking about because of the faces of their classmates.

When the man finished with all of them, he continued his class with some relaxing exercises. It was a good contrast after the stress they suffered with that test.

By the time all their classes finished for the day Barry was both exhausted and happy. He loved being able to use his powers that much without worrying about hurting other people. There he had a responsible person that would prevent the students getting injured or harming the others.

The whole group went to a bar near the campus to hang out a bit more. They still didn’t have a lot of homework or things to study, so they could allow themselves to go for a drink even if they had classes the next day.

Not all of them could have a beer, of course. Barry, Shawna and Hartley weren’t twenty-one yet, but they were happy to have only a soft drink. Both Snarts didn’t drink anything with alcohol either and Leonard had to go home to deal with something he didn’t specify at the moment.

He assured he would be back before the campus’ curfew, though it didn’t calm Lisa, if her worried expression said something. Barry didn’t want to think a lot about it, but he felt uneasy when he realized that Mick was looking at Leonard like Lisa. He didn’t know what happened, but it was clear that it wasn’t something good.

After a little while, Ronnie joined them and Barry smiled. Slowly their group was getting bigger, and he hoped that things would continue like that because that would mean that the Rogues wouldn’t have to be lonely again.

Under that roguish façade, they were good people and it was fun hanging out with them. Cisco and Caitlin really regretted thinking that those jerks were dangerous and a bad influence just because their parents were well-known criminals.

What their parents did was something that only would happen in movies or comics.  They had gathered a group of people that didn’t like how the world was made and tried to rule the United States using their powers. They were dumb enough to think that they could do something like that and of course they got arrested.

They caused a lot of pain and damage, though, and that’s why they were famous. What Barry hadn’t known until their first day of class it was that their children were treated like a disease because of them. It wasn’t fair and Barry didn’t like that no one tried to even know them.

People referred to his friends’ parent as ‘The Dominators’ and everybody knew his friends as ‘The Rogues’. Barry hoped that Len and the rest took seriously the teacher’s advice and tried to become calm keepers. He was sure they would be able to do incredible things.

“Hey, dude, what has you so distracted?” Cisco asked with a knowing smile. “You can’t stop thinking about a special someone that’s not here anymore?”

“Something like that.” Barry smiled shyly. “We have a date this Saturday and I don’t know what to wear.”

“Don’t worry, my man! I’ll help you out!” The boy exclaimed. “I hope you can distract Len enough for me to talk with Lisa for a while.”

“Sure.” The speedster giggled. “I’ll do my best.”

An hour or so later, they headed back to the campus without any rush. Lisa looked sad again, even if only Mick knew why. Maybe he should ask Leonard when they saw each other again.

When he was finally on his room, he sent Leonard a text asking if he was okay and that he was looking forward to their date. He didn’t reply, and that worried the speedster a bit more, but he couldn’t do anything right now and surely he was only busy. There was no need to think about what could be happening to Leonard in that moment.

Barry sighed, and he was about to change his clothes for his pajamas when the door was opened and his roommate entered to their room furiously.  Tony not being in a good mood meant that Barry was going to suffer.

Before he could think about running away somewhere else, the bully grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and smashed him against the wall.

“Tony, please, leave me alone!” Barry protested, wiggling and trying to escape from the other’s hands. “I don’t know why you’re upset, but it’s not my fault!”

“I know, but you’re going to help me to relax.” Tony growled and punched the speedster on his face. “After all, you were born to take a beating.”

Only when the man finished punching and kicking Barry, he went to take a shower and got himself into his bed. Meanwhile, the brunette waited for Tony to fall asleep to move again and get himself cleaned too.

He couldn’t get out of his room at the moment because he was feeling like crap, and by the next morning he would be fully healed, so he wouldn’t have any proof that his roommate had beaten him. Sometimes it sucked to be a speedster.

When he finally was clean and comfortable in his pajamas, he went to bed and fell asleep crying in silence. Sometimes he wished he could be like his father and take a life like it was nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops! I did that, didn't I? D: Thank you very much for reading! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! ^w^
> 
> If you have anything to say, please leave a coment ;) And don't be shy leaving kudos because I love them <3
> 
> See you soon, sweethearts! ^w^

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)
> 
> Remember: I accept constructive criticism, so if you see any mistake or you think there are things I can improve, please, tell me! But don't be rude! ^w^


End file.
